1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting and/or receiving television video signals in component form, which components have been time compressed and placed sequentially so as to occupy, together with the necessary sync and clamping signals, a period substantially identical to the existing line period e.g. approximately 64 .mu.S.
2. Prior Art
It has already been proposed to compress the video component signals to such an extent that an audio signal can be included either before or after the video component signal, within the line period. It is preferred that this audio signal takes the form of a digital signal placed before the video components signal. Further, it has been proposed to add to this digital signal a predetermined sequence of digits for use as either a sound or line sync signal.